Murder on the Dance Floor
by XxthesarcasticonexX
Summary: East High is having a contest, a dance contest and the gang is going to do what it takes so they can win. Hints of pairings T&G Ta&C J&K.Plz no flames!No flames plz!


**A/N: ok so here's this one shot i wrote when i was in school, i might warn you that the characters may be a little OOC, but that was the point in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i own everthing in my room, just that, nothing more, not the characters not the song, just the things in my room**

Monday March 5th, 2007-Homeroom

"Class please settle down" Ms. Darbus told her class, everyone faced her, "Good, now time for the announcements, I am very proud to state that East High has been chosen to launch a dance competition that will be airing on Television" everyone started to talk and cheer, those were some news.

"Quiet now everyone, now for al of you that will like to participate in this event, there will be a small audition during free period, just to see if you can at least dance…" Ms, Darbus was going to continue with some of her speeches but was thankfully interrupted by the bell and all of the class running out of the classroom.

"A dance competition, so easy, we will win that thing easier than Chad eats 1 hamburger when he is hungry" Sharpay exclaimed like a normal ice princess, Ryan her older twin brother by 3 minutes but didn't seem like, was standing behind her, he only nodded his head.

"What should we dance Ryan?" she asked hi while they were passing their new best friends, but still worst enemies, "I think we can go for a Latin dance?" Ryan suggested as the drama duo disappeared around the corner.

"I think we can go for a Latin dance?" Troy, one of the twins best friends but still worst enemies, mocked Ryan. "A dance competition, so easy, we will win that thing easier than Chad eats 1 hamburger when he is hungry" Gabriella, the other good friend, but enemy mocked Sharpay.

Both Troy and Gabriella laughed, "So you wanna enter the competition?" Gabriella asked flirtatiously, Troy shrugged, "Why not?, another opportunity to take down the drama duo" he pointed out, Gabriella chuckled, "It was fun wasn't it?" she asked, they both laughed again, "Ok, lets do it" she exclaimed as she got into science class, of course, right after she blew a gentle kiss to Troy.

"Hey Tay, Chad" Gabriella greeted her best friend and best friend's boy friend, "Hey so, you and Troy are going to enter the competition?" Taylor asked sitting down next to Gabriella, "Yeah, and we are going to win" she responded smiling.

"Of that, I'm not sure" Chad said getting into the conversation, "And why is that?" Gabriella asked curios, "Cause me and Tay are going to win that thing" Chad said putting an arm around Taylor.

"Then I wish you 2 good luck" Gabriella said kinda surprised at the news. Gabriella was seeing how Taylor and Chad were behaving, "The way they're acting it looks like they're expecting" she thought. "Oh, you do know that Sharpay and Ryan are participating" Gabriella told them so that maybe they could get frightened that the drama duo was going to be there. The less people, the better for her.

In history class Kelsi was daydreaming of her and another guy, both of them dancing in the gym, her hell and his paradise, but that night, both of their paradise, she imagined herself standing there waving at everyone and seeing Sharpay and Ryan in a corner.

She was pulled back to reality by Jason, "So maybe we could give the dance thing a shot?" he asked her, Kelsi was taken by surprise, maybe her dream could came true, "Sure" she answered sweetly, Jason just smiled.

Sharpay and Ryan were walking, making their way to the auditorium, "There's a lot of people going there" Ryan pointed out to his sister as a pair of nerds were walking by, Sharpay looked at them with a disgusted look, "Maybe, but I'm sure they don't dance" Sharpay defended and walked faster.

"Move, move" Sharpay was calling with Ryan following her. They reached the auditorium and Sharpay opened the door, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sharpay let out a scream, and Ryan swore he would pass out, all of the auditorium was full, people were everywhere, and they all face Sharpay and her brother.

"I guess she wasn't expecting almost all the school" Gabriella whispered to Troy, "This is going to be very fun" Troy whispered back giggling, making her giggle too.

"This is madness" Sharpay called, Ryan couldn't even talk, "Now settle down everyone" Ms. Darbus called trying to calm down what would be three quarters of East High down, "Aka: Sharpay" Chad called out making Sharpay send him a death glare.

"Now it seems that a lot of you are interested in this competition, so we will have a grand audition in the gym after class, so don't forget to sign up and I'll see you all at 3" Ms. Darbus said and got off the stage.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sharpay screamed, "Is the ice princess scared of losing?" Taylor asked, "You two are going down" Sharpay told them sharply, Taylor and Chad rolled their eyes.

"C'mon Ry, Ryan" Sharpay ordered storming out of the auditorium, all of the three quarters of East High laughed.

"I cant wait to see her face when we win" Gabriella cheered, Troy laughed, "What has gotten into you?" Troy asked his girl friend, Gabi laughed, "Nothing, I'm just in a winning sorta mood" Gabriella answered smiling.

"Well sorry to interrupt such happiness, but just remember that you guys have got some though competition" Chad said coming out of nowhere, "Yeah, Sharpay and Ryan are really mad, they'll probably practice extra hard" Troy said, Gabriella nodded.

"I meant us" Chad said in a duh voice, Troy laughed, "Since when do you dance?" Troy asked his best friend trying hard not to laugh, Chad and Taylor gave a look to Troy, "Just you wait" Taylor warned while she and Chad exited the auditorium. Troy and Gabriella followed not far behind.

"Why does everyone want to win this?" Kelsi asked to Jason as they walked out of the auditorium, "You don't?" Jason asked her, "Well yeah, but don't you think that maybe Troy, Gabi, Taylor and Chad a little overreacting?" Kelsi pointed out.

Jason thought for a second then nodded in agreement. "But wouldn't it be fun if we won, I mean think about it, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, if we won it would be pretty cool" Jason pointed out, "Yes, yes it would" Kelsi admitted and took a run for her next class.

Monday March 5th, 2007 3:34pm-Evans house

"Sharpay, I repeat, it's no big deal, we are better than all the people, it doesn't matter that almost all the school is going to participate, and we don't know what are we going to dance and that Troy and Gabriella are going to compete again.." Ryan was telling Sharpay but Sharpay exploded, "Oh Shut up Ryan!" Sharpay called angry.

Ryan jumped a little at his sister's reaction, "What did I say?" Ryan asked embarrassed, Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Ugh, sometimes I swear that you are not my brother" she exclaimed.

Ryan didn't say anything, he waited until Sharpay calmed down and he hit the play button on the stereo, "5, 6, 7, 8" he called, and Sharpay started to dance.

Monday March 5th, 2007 3:50pm-Bolton's house

"So are you scared?" Gabriella asked Troy, "No, why wouldn't I be, "I'm just asking, you were scared when we auditioned" Gabriella pointed out, "Gabriella" Troy said crossing his arms, Gabriella just laughed, "I know, I'm just fooling around" she answered.

"Well enough fun and games, my dad only let me dance if I promised him that we were going to win, so lets get practicing" Troy said Gabriella nodded putting up the volume and started to dance.

Monday March 5th, 2007 3:55pm-Taylor's house

"Chad we should start rehearsing" Taylor suggested to Chad, which was hooked on the computer, "Chad!!" Taylor yelled at Chad, but Chad still had his eyes on the computer, "Do you want to win this or not?, do you want to prove that Troy doesn't win everything?" Taylor asked, Chad was still hooked.

"Yeah, but we're ready" Chad answered not taking his eyes of the screen. Taylor rolled her eyes, "Chad!!!" Taylor shouted unplugging the computer, "Hey I was seeing a basketball game!" Chad whined. Taylor gave him a look.

"Ok, but I'm telling you, we don't need practice" Chad said standing up, "Chad we are in it to wind it!, so we need to practice" Taylor told him looking at him directly in the eye, "5, 6, 7, 8!" Chad called masking Taylor laugh.

Monday March 5th, 2007 4:00pm-Kelsi's house

"Wow" was all that Jason could say, "Yeah, I knew that we could have just gone to your house" Kelsi said, she was in a way, embarrassed.

Jason looked around Kelsi's room "So…" he started but Kelsi spoke, "Yes, I have been in competitions, yes they were all dance competitions and yes I won all of them" Kelsi answered quickly before all the questions came to her.

"Wow" Jason said again, "We are going to win this" Jason exclaimed, Kelsi smiled and blasted some music.

Friday March 16th, 2007 9:30am-School Gym

"Ok everyone, everything is set, but we'll first give out the rules once more…" Ms. Darbus's voice could be hear throughout the whole gym, but no one was really paying attention.

Sharpay was admiring herself in the mirror while asking Ryan for advice, "Is my dress shiny enough Ryan?" she asked, Ryan smiled and nodded his head.

Troy and Gabriella were warming up while trying to calm the pressure down, "Troy what if I throw up for all spinning, or what if I freeze when the camera passes?" Gabriella said scared, "Hey, just remember our first performance , remember how much you were scared and how it turned out?" Troy said calming Gabi down.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy on the cheek, Troy's smile faded, "That's how it feels" Gabriella replied.

Chad and Taylor were discussing something about Chad's necklace "Chad I told you to think Hollywood, not girlie" Taylor exclaimed to Chad.

"It's not a girl's necklace" Chad defended, "It's a…" he was left speechless, "It's a girls necklace" Taylor said.

Kelsi and Jason were fine, they were not nervous, they were perfectly fine.

"Ok, everyone, now that the rules are clear, we'll have a practice round first, so everyone get dancing!!" Ms. Darbus called.

"Wait!, what were the rules?" Sharpay asked Ryan. "I don't know I wasn't paying attention" Gabriella answered instead of Ryan.

"Now!" Ms. Darbus called, and immediately all the school started dancing. Kelsi tried to keep it simple. The song ended and then everyone started to clap.

"Now get ready, cause we are going to air in 1 minute!" some teacher called, everyone started cheering.

"One minute" Gabriella called, "A minute" Troy replied, "A minute" Sharpay added, "A minute" Ryan continued, "A minute" Chad called, "A minute" Taylor added.

"Now we're on in 10, 9, 8…" all the teachers started counting, "Wait!" Sharpay called, everyone stopped and they all turned to see Sharpay and Ryan doing some sort of horse noises. They finished, "Ok go" the twins said.

"1!!!" the one who was going to host the show called, and the dance began, everyone broke into dancing.

"Keep it slow and simple" Jason said to Kelsi. "1, 2, 3,-4, 5, 6" Ryan counted for Sharpay, but Sharpay was taking things at her own paste, "I lead, the boy always leads!" Ryan told her, Sharpay only send him a glare.

"Here comes the camera" Troy told Gabriella, "Really?, I don't mind" she answered and just smiled, Troy returned the smile.

"Chad!" Taylor yelled, "What?" Chad asked, according to him he was doing perfectly fine, "You're suppose to lead not me" Taylor complained, "I thought it was ladies first" Chad defended, "Ugh" Taylor just rolled her eyes.

Jason nodded his head, Kelsi smiled that was the signal for her to really start to dance, so she started "Hey look at Jason and Kelsi" Gabriella pointed out, everyone turned to see Jason and Kelsi dancing like nobody else was.

"C'mon Ryan lets win this" Sharpay exclaimed and grabbed Ryan tightly as they began to follow Kelsi and Jason's rhythm.

"I lead" Chad told Taylor and began to dance following the twins.

"We came to win" Troy said and followed Chad and Taylor, and like that in less than a song everyone was dancing as hard as they could.

"Well that was something" Ms. Darbus told one of the judges, they judge didn't show any emotion, "Well I was just saying" Ms. Darbus added quickly as the dance continued.

"Chad is not going to win" Troy thought as the judge started at Chad and Taylor.

"Sharpay will never have her revenge" Gabriella thought as Sharpay smiled evilly.

"Gabriella is going down" Sharpay thought, "Chad will pay" Ryan thought.

"Troy is not the best" Chad thought, "Sharpay will cry" Taylor thought. They all had their reasons for winning.

"No we will take a break to go eat, drink some water and we will be back in 15 minutes for more dancing, for here East High" the host announced and everyone went running to the bathroom and to drink water.

"Wow Kelsi I didn't know you could dance like that" Gabriella complimented Kelsi, Kelsi smiled timidly and blushed a little, "I've dancing since I was 3, but I never let anyone find out" Kelsi admitted.

"Wow" was all Troy said, "Yeah wow" Sharpay said fake smiling, Ryan just stood there, "Looks like you have a little bit of competition" Taylor informed with a fake smile, Sharpay returned the smile, "Can you 2 not fight for one second?" Kelsi asked, "No!" both of Taylor and Sharpay said.

"Oh it's on sister!" Sharpay threaten, "Don't you sister me, but its on" Taylor replied, "Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Oh you're on her side too?, fine!" Taylor called going, "But…" Gabriella tried to protest.

"See you at the dance floor" Chad told Troy, "C'mon Ryan" Sharpay ordered.

Gabriella and Troy stared at each other, what was happening, it was just a dance competition, they decided to go over some drinks.

"Great, now Chad's against me" Troy said getting a drink, "He just wants to prove that you're not the best around here and that he can beat you" Jason replied sure of himself.

"Oh so you think that too?" Troy asked him, "Uhhh" Jason was left speechless, "You do?" Troy asked surprised, "Well.. Sometimes you can be a bit of a showoff" Jason said, Troy couldn't believe it, "Well if that's what you all think, then you'll see" Troy replied.

"Boys" both Gabriella and Kelsi exclaimed.

Friday March 16th, 2007 10:00am-School Gym

"We are back at East High School and ready for the final stand, what surprises are we going to see?, with only 10 couples left from the 80 that signed?" the host said, "And music" Ms. Darbus called and some 70's music blasted.

Everyone dancing as hard as they could, all types of music blasted through those machines, everyone was sweating and was tired, "6 more couples!" a teacher announced.

Sharpay looked around for the judges, they were talking and eating donuts, and she couldn't spot any teacher. Sharpay nodded her head and Ryan reached out for his pocket, "Butter" Sharpay whispered taking the butter in her hands.

"Spin" she ordered, Ryan spun her and Sharpay slipped the butter under Taylor's shoes.

"Hey!" Taylor exclaimed losing her balance, but just that, "Crap" Sharpay said and reassumed her dancing.

Taylor saw the butter, "If this is the way you want to play, then lets play" Taylor whispered, "Huh?" Chad asked, look lets win this, we both spin, you knock down Troy, and I'll knock down Sharpay" Taylor explained, Chad smiled evilly.

"5, 6, 7, 8" Chad called and they both spun, "Ow!" Sharpay called after loosing her balance, she almost fell, but Ryan pulled her back up.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed catching Troy as he almost fell. "Bring it on" Troy thought.

"Let's start" both twins thought.

"We'll win" Taylor thought.

They were all too busy thinking something that no of them noticed Jason and Kelsi dancing marvelous.

"You're all going down" Sharpay thought.

"And now, we are down to the last dance and with only 4 couples left, not to mention that these are the best of the best we have seen tonight" the host informed.

"Let's do this!" they all thought.

**(Murder) **

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**But you better not kill the groove **

**Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down**

They all turned to look at each other, they were all going to win.

**Oh, I know I know I know I know I know I know **

**About your kind **

**And so and so and so and so and so and so **

**I'll have to play **

**If you think you're getting away **

**I will prove you wrong **

**I'll take you all the way **

**Boy, just come along **

**hear me when I say **

**Hey **

This was their dance, everyone wanted to win and now was the time.

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**But you better not kill the groove **

**Hey, hey **

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**But you better not steal the moves **

**Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down **

Gabriella was the first one to make a move, she let herself spin and bumped into Sharpay, "Sorry" Gabriella said with an innocent smiled, "Yeah" Sharpay answered.

**Oh I know I know I know I know I know I know **

**There may be others **

**And so and so and so and so and so and so **

**You'll just have to pray **

**If you think you're getting away **

**I will prove you wrong **

**I'll take you all the way **

**Stay another song **

**I'll blow you all away **

**Hey **

Sharpay got angry, she was going to win this, she wasn't going to be humiliated again.

Gabriella couldn't let Sharpay win, this was not her revenge.

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**But you better not kill the groove **

**Hey, hey **

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**But you better not steal the moves **

**DJ, gonna turn this house around somehow**

Sharpay ordered Ryan to spin her, he did as he was told, but instead of crashing Gabriella she crashed Taylor, "Ooops, sorry" Sharpay said and reassumed dancing.

"Yeah, sorry" Taylor whispered.

**Murder on the dance floor **

**But you better not kill the groove **

**Hey, hey **

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**But you better not steal the moves **

**Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down **

They were now all at war, everyone but Jason and Kelsi, everyone was to distracted to pay any attention to them.

**Don't think you'll get away **

**I will prove you wrong **

**I'll take you all away **

**Boy just come along **

**Here me when I say **

**Hey **

They all were thinking on doing the same thing, and slowly they were now in a circle, with Jason and Kelsi in the middle.

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**But you better not kill the groove **

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**But you better not steal the moves **

**DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down**

All of them with a winning look, they were all planning something, Jason and Kelsi continued to dance.

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**But you better not kill the groove **

**Hey, hey **

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**But you better not steal the moves **

**DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down**

They spun together, they spun at the same time, and in the same direction.

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**(On the dance floor) **

**But you better not kill the groove **

**Hey, hey **

**It's murder on the dance floor **

**(On the dance floor) **

**But you better not steal the moves **

**DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down **

**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know...**

They finally all crashed, including Kelsi and Jason, "Ow!" "Hey!!" "What's this?" "That's my head", "Watch it!" "Get off!" "I cant move!"

"Quiet you all" Ms. Darbus announced, all of them shut up.

"What is this?, a circus?, look at all of you, we ran over the rules twice, weren't you paying attention?, no of course you were not, you are all disqualified!!" Ms. Darbus shouted.

All of the ganged gasped, "She cant do that" Sharpay exclaimed, "Actually she can, if we broke any rules we are immediately disqualified" Ryan informed, "Oh" they all exclaimed looking down.

They were about to walk out of the gym when Ms. Darbus voice was heard.

"The judges and I have made our decision, now we are very disappointed in all of you 3 couples, you all broke the rules, which means that you will remain disqualified, but according to our extra judge Professor Bolton, the only ones that didn't cheat or broke any rules and thanks to that they win this competition are…

Jason Cross and Kelsi Neilson!!" Ms. Darbus announced. Both Jason and Kelsi were surprised, they weren't expecting it.

After the competition everyone was tired, "So Troy, your dad was an extra judge?" Gabriella asked, him, "Don't even remind me, he must hate me now" Troy answered, Gabriella laughed, 'Troy he is your dad, he cant hate you" she told him.

"C'mon, we better get home, I could use some sleep" Chad informed, "Yeah, its 10:30am, I could use some sleep after this" Taylor added, they were all walking when they saw Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella greeted, they all hugged Jason and Kelsi, "We're glad that you two one" Troy told them, "Yeah I guess, we got a little to caught in the moment" Sharpay replied, they all laughed.

"Hey anyone in the mood for ice cream?" Gabriella asked, "I just want to sleep" Chad said, "Yeah me too" Taylor added.

"I'm in for ice cream" Jason called, "Me too" Kelsi added, "I guess I could use a scoop" Sharpay said, "I'm in" Ryan said.

"C'mon Chad, Taylor" Kelsi begged, "One scoop wouldn't hurt" Taylor said, "What!?, of course it would, then you would have much less hours of sleep" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad don't be such a bay and lets go" Sharpay told him while Taylor smacked him, "Now I have 2" Chad exclaimed, Shar and Taylor high fived.

They all were laughing, it had been a weird day, an a very weird week, it was good to be back to normal.

**A/N: ok so for me it was kinda weird, but it was fun to write!**

**plz leave a review!, but plz no flames:P**


End file.
